Terapia sexual en 12 pasos
by Alexandrina Romanov
Summary: Alec lleva dos años sin involucrarse emocionalmente con nadie, por insistencia de Jace decide ir a terapia donde se llevará una… interesante sorpresa.
1. Admitir que tienes un problema

Hola a todos, ¿Cómo están? Esta es la primera vez que publico en este fandom y espero que les guste. Si tienen sugerencias o comentarios, los review se agradecen.

Carpe noctem

—Magnus, por favor…

—Aku cinta kamu, Alexander —dijo Magnus antes de cerrar la puerta y salir de su vida.

Alec sabía que Jace pensaba que llevaba dos años sin involucrarse con alguien porque era mojigato o temía mostrarse como un hombre orgullosamente gay. Pero era muy difícil querer a alguien, de forma romántica cabe aclarar, o al menos intentarlo si habías sentido la perfección antes, si tu alma había compenetrado con la de otra persona a tal punto que la sola idea de amar a otra persona o si quiera salir con esa otra persona te parecía absurda.

Y el tener sexo sin sentimientos era mucho más difícil todavía.

El ya no era un niño mojigato que no podía entender lo que significaba atracción o que con una sola mirada ya se sentía acosado sexualmente. Izzy sabía algunas de las cosas más inocuas que había hecho en el dormitorio con Magnus y la había hecho sonrojar a tal punto que temió que Simón fuera a golpearlo por traumatizar a su novia. La cuestión sexual no era el problema, el problema era que las pocas veces que la soledad le había ganado a la dignidad, siete veces, y había encontrado a alguien lo bastante atractivo para excitarlo, tres veces, solo tenía que verlos o tocarlos y esa maldita escena se repetía en su cabeza como si fuera la primera vez.

"Aku cinta kamu, Alexander"

Y dolía, como si enterrara el cuchillo de nuevo. Además, eso le quitaba las ganas de follar a cualquiera. Dos años habían pasado desde entonces y en esos dos años el sentimiento de pérdida no había hecho sino aumentar.

Y el que todos sus amigos tuvieran una buena vida romántica no le ayudaba en lo más mínimo. Jace tenía a Clary, Izzy a Simón, sus padres habían ido a terapia y solucionado sus problemas maritales, incluso Max estaba saliendo con Livia Blackthorn. Y no es que quisiera que fueran miserables, por supuesto que no, pero dolía cada vez que los veía abrazarse o compartir una broma privada, todo lo que quería era levantar la mirada y compartir una sonrisa con Magnus. Pero ya no podía. Y nunca podría.

Vio a Jace callado y expectante, como esperando una respuesta. Asintió a lo que sea que hubiera dicho y la cara de Jace se iluminó. Palmeó su brazo y se levantó.

—No te arrepentirás, hermano.

Luego salió de la habitación y Alec quedó preguntándose a que había accedido. Simón, cuya presencia hasta ahora había notado, lo vio entre sorprendido y horrorizado.

—No estabas prestando atención, ¿Verdad?

Alec se sonrojó, se encogió de hombros y negó con la cabeza. Como persona introvertida que era, se abstraía mucho en sus pensamientos, cosa que empeoró luego de perder su puente con la realidad, dícese, Magnus.

—¡Ay hermano! Solo no mates al mensajero, ¿Vale? Esta noche llevaré a Izzy a una convención de armas y no le hará gracia que la deje plantada por pasar la noche en la UCI.

Luego de prometer no matarlo ni lesionarlo ni destruir la hermosa mesita de centro de su madre, Simón habló… Al menos no había prometido no manchar la alfombra con la bebida que escupió de la impresión.

—En resumen, Clary iba a terapia para superar cuando les dijeron que Jace y ella eran hermanos y luego para superar la impresión de Sebastián. Ella obligó a ir a Jace también para que pudiera lidiar mejor con todos sus líos parentales y el constante cambio de apellido…

Esa parte lo había preocupado mucho, ¿Tan mal mejor amigo era para que su casi hermano no le hubiera dicho que iba a terapia? Aunque bueno, él había estado casi muriéndose de la pena por perder al amor de su vida cuando Jace había tenido que lidiar con la bromita pesada del padre de Clary y padre adoptivo de Jace al decirles que eran hermanos; luego cuando el verdadero hermano de Clary había llegado y cada mes el pobre tipo había tenido que cambiar de apellido hasta que al fin habían descubierto que era un Herondale, mientras tanto, él había tenido que lidiar con la casi muerte de su hermano.

—Así que decidió que tú deberías ir a terapia. Pero no a la que él va, sino, bueno…. A terapia sexual. Cree que no es sano que tú no hayas tenido sexo con nadie en dos años. Y… bueno… eso es todo… adiós.

Simón había echado a correr como alma que lleva el diablo… aunque bueno, aún si se hubiera quedado Alec estaba tan paralizado de la impresión que no habría podido moverse ni aunque su vida dependiera de ello.

Por el ángel, estaba tan, pero tan jodido.


	2. Confiar que Tessa te devuelva el juicio

¡Hola a todos! ¿Cómo están? Aquí va un nuevo cap de Terapia sexual. Espero que les guste. Sobra aclarar que solo me pertenece la historia, lo demás a sus respectivos dueños. Los review se agradecen y ¡Muchas gracias a todos los que siguen el fic! Y un agradecimiento especial a Goshy por su comentario, me alegra un montón que te guste.

Una vez dicho esto, ¡Carpe Noctem!

* * *

Al otro lado de la ciudad Magnus Bane estaba mirando entre sorprendido y horrorizado a su mejor amigo, Ragnor Fell.

—Espérame, a ver, si entendí bien. ¿Me estás diciendo que te reemplace mañana en consulta?, ¿En tu consulta?

Ragnor asintió y revolvió su cabello haciendo que los mechones rubio platino se vieran blancos. Magnus trató de contener su horror… sin buenos resultados, cabe aclarar.

—¿Te estás de coña, verdad? Tu eres el terapeuta, no yo.

Solo sus amigos más íntimos… junto a cierta persona y compañía, sabían que Magnus había estudiado psicología y tenía licencia para ejercer. Igual, ni bien había recibido su título había entrado como practicante en una revista de diseño. Si mal no recordaba, Presidente Miau había usado la licencia para afilar sus garras.

—Pero fuiste tú quien hizo una tesis sobre las tendencias sexuales en mayor auge de la última década. Solo será un día, Magnus. Tengo un par de asuntos que atender.

Volteó a ver a Catarina y a Tessa que estaban haciéndole caritas de gato con botas. Él nunca había podido resistirse a esas caritas. Suspiró frustrado y asintió. Tessa aplaudió.

—No te preocupes, solo tienes dos citas en la mañana y una en la tarde —dijo Tessa mientras le enseñaba su Google Calendar.

Conoció a su amiga cuando su ex-novia, Camille, planeaba llevar a Will de acompañante y este a su vez necesitaba que Tessa, su crush y novia de su mejor amigo, aprendiera a comportarse adecuadamente en sociedad para cubrir a Camille.

El hombre lo había mirado con sus enormes ojos azules, los cuales hacían una excelente combinación con su pelo oscuro, y Will, Tessa y Magnus se habían hecho grandes amigos desde entonces.

Tessa había estudiado literatura y trabajaba como bibliotecaria, pero en ocasiones fungía como secretaria de Ragnor cuando quería agenciarse algún dinerillo extra para pagar las deudas de su hermano.

Había temido que luego de terminar con Alexander, perdería a sus dos grandes amigos, Will y Tessa. Will era un primo de Jace, el mejor amigo de Alexander, además era un pariente lejano del mismo Alexander. Tessa había sido niñera de Clary, la novia de Jace, y era una gran amiga de este.

Tessa se había negado a discutir cosas sobre Alexander, Jace, Clary y los demás, aunque seguía siendo amiga de ambos. Así que suponía que ella se negaba a discutir sobre Magnus con ellos. Will era… Will, luego de que Jem se fuera él se había apartado de todos y se estaba hundiendo a tal punto que ninguno de ellos se atrevía a poner los problemas amorosos de Magnus y Alexander sobre la mesa.

Aunque si había perdido a muchos de sus amigos. Izzy lo había llamado suplicando, implorando, amenazando para que volviera con su hermano; una vez este se había enterado de lo que su hermana hacía a sus espaldas, le había dicho que se detuviera y ella lo había hecho. Extrañaba a la vibrante Izzy.

Jace nunca se había pronunciado al respecto y lo apreciaba, pero tampoco había vuelto a hablar con él.

Clary había tratado de mantener el contacto durante un tiempo pero su vida personal se había vuelto un desastre y habían dejado de hablar.

Raphael seguía saliendo con Maureen quien se había enfrascado en que ellos dos debían estar juntos así que cada cierto tiempo este, por insistencia de su loca novia, le decía que debía reconsiderar su decisión.

Pero él lo había hecho un año atrás… y Alexander nunca había respondido.

Eso había dolido como el infierno.

Ragnor y Catarina se despidieron y se fueron. Tessa lo miraba entre preocupada y nerviosa, luego miraba su celular como si tuviera las respuestas.

—¿Tessie? ¿Qué pasa? ¿Es Will? —dijo temiendo los peores escenarios. Era cuestión de tiempo antes de que él se hundiera a tal punto que ninguno de ellos pudiera traerlo de regreso.

—Es importante, pero no es sobre Will.

Estaba seguro que ella no sabía lo que había pasado en Perú y el porqué no podía volver a entrar al país, pero por su mirada estaba sospechando que quizás Ragnor le había contado. Aunque este había jurado no hacerlo.

—Dime.

Ella miró al piso y jugó un momento con el colgante de ángel que siempre llevaba consigo. Ella estaba haciendo tiempo tratando de pensar como decirle lo que quería. Eso, o había descubierto su amor por el chocolate, si el que arrasara con la caja de bombones de Magnus le decía algo.

—Cuando ustedes terminaron, me dije a mi misma que no diría nada sobre lo que el otro hacía o dejaba de hacer. Pero creo que hay algo que deberías saber.

—¿Qué? —dijo mientras se preparaba para lo peor.

—Sé que llamaste a Alec hace un año, tratando de arreglar las cosas. Sé por qué no te respondió. Cuando tú lo llamaste, Max estaba internado, había sufrido un accidente y casi muere. Alec también fue internado, su celular se perdió entre tanto lio y por eso nunca supo que había recibido un mensaje tuyo.

Esas cuatro frases se sintieron como un puñetazo en el pecho.


	3. Que sea lo que el azar quiera

¡Hola a todos! ¿Cómo están? Lamento el retraso y prometo actualizar mas seguido ya que he terminado de escribir el fic, solo me falta revisarlo. Espero que les guste. Capítulo dedicado a Guest y a montser257, son muy amables por comentar. Sobra aclarar que solo me pertenece la historia, lo demás a sus respectivos dueños. Los review se agradecen.

* * *

Alec entró a la consulta del doctor Shade, Ragnor Shade. Al principio se había negado a ir a una consulta donde el terapeuta se llamara igual al mejor amigo de Magnus. No es que el nombre Ragnor fuera extremadamente popular, pero Jace lo había convencido que seguro que había mas de uno.

Escuchó que lo llamaban y entró, colgó su bufanda en la percha y sintió la mirada del terapeuta perforar su espalda.

—¿Alexander?

Quiso morirse ahí mismo. Habían cosas peores a que la gente se enterara que ibas con un sexólogo, como por ejemplo que el sexólogo en cuestión sea tu ex el cual estas tratando de superar y por eso acudes a terapia, o que solo el sonido de su voz haga que quieras besarlo y follarlo para cobrar los dos malditos años de abstinencia sexual que tuviste por su culpa.

* * *

La mañana no había sido tan mala, había escuchado a un tío que no podía hacer que se le parara en presencia de una chica, pero si cuando un tipo volteaba a mirarlo. La segunda paciente era una chica con un fetiche por el voyeurismo. Al primero le aconsejo que se dejara de sandeces y asumiera que era gay, a la segunda que fuera a un par de antros que conocía donde el exhibicionismo estaba a la orden del día.

Ya solo quedaba un paciente y podría irse a ver a presidente Miau y seguir deprimiéndose por no haber intentado contactar con Alec nuevamente. Ya habían pasado dos años y seguramente el ya lo habría superado así que llamarlo a esas alturas era demasiado.

Estaba viendo el catalogo de Ralph Laurent para encontrar que regalarle a Tessa, aunque estaba seguro que ella encontraría una manera de venderlo y comprar una imitación para pagar alguna de las numerosas deudas de juego del imbécil de Nate, cuando escuchó que abrieron la puerta de la consulta, vio de refilón la hora en la pantalla, el tiempo se le había pasado volando.

Vio la espalda del paciente y sintió algo familiar. Esa postura entre recta y encorvada, los músculos cubiertos por una piel pálida y sedosa que la camisa blanca no podía ocultar, el cabello que caía como la tinta que siempre necesitaba un corte… y la bufanda. Esa bufanda que en su momento había estado a reventar de purpurina y que ahora se veía de un burdeo deslavado por el continuo uso y lavado, que en su momento le había pertenecido a Magnus y que había embalado "por accidente" entre las cosas de Alec.

En nombre de todos los demonios del averno.

—¿Alexander?


	4. Recuento de valor

¡Hola a todos! ¿Cómo están? Sé que este cap es super cortito, que parece mas viñeta que otra cosa, pero el siguiente es mucho mas largo, lo prometo. Como saben, no soy muy adepta al relleno y si hubiera añadido cosas del siguiente capitulo habría tenido que cortarlo y les arruinaría la lectura. Espero les guste y los review se agradecen un montón.

Carpe noctem.

* * *

Vio a Alec tensarse como si hubiera recibido un golpe y luego paralizarse un momento. Lo vio halar la gabardina que había colgado en el perchero con tanta fuerza que el perchero se cayó y empujó una de las estatuas de Ragnor al suelo.

Hizo una mueca por el ruido al quebrarse la estatua. Estaba seguro que a Ragnor no le haría mucha gracia. Vio a Alec agacharse y mirar al suelo, luego empezó a recoger las esquirlas.

—Alexander, no es necesario…

Alec le ignoró y siguió recogiendo los fragmentos. Si él seguía siendo aunque fuera un poco como el chico que recordaba, debía estar más que mortificado. El cabello de Alec le tapaba el rostro, pero entrecerró los ojos y vio un destello de rosa en sus mejillas. No pudo evitar recordar las otras razones por las que se sonrojaba… pero que si lo involucraban de rodillas. Se removió tratando de dejar de lado ese tipo de pensamientos que ya lo estaban acalorando y le hacían doler ciertas partes de su anatomía.

En ese momento escuchó un pequeño gemido, una mezcla de sorpresa y dolor y toda su excitación desapareció.


	5. Admitir la naturaleza de la debilidad

¡Hola a todos! ¿Cómo están? Sé que prometí que este iba a ser mas largo, y si, es mas largo, pero tuve que acortarlo un poco porque el siguiente habría quedado cortado si no lo hubiera hecho. En fin, espero que les guste y este cap está dedicado a abips, eres un amor de persona, muchísimas gracias por haber comentado cada cap, me alegraste un montón el día.

Sobra aclarar que solo la historia me pertenece, lo demás a sus respectivos dueños. Los review se agradecen muchísimo.

* * *

Cuando sus hermanos habían jurado que el mal karma lo perseguiría hasta la muerte y le cobraría el no dejarlos hacer cosas temerarias e irresponsables, creyó que era una broma. Pero el karma no habría podido escoger una forma más dolorosa o vergonzosa de cobrarse la falta de lo que sus hermanos llamaban camaradería.

No solo se había reencontrado con Magnus en una situación francamente ridícula, sino que también se las había arreglado para avergonzarse aún más en menos de un minuto, doce segundos para ser exactos. Si tenía en cuenta que las cosas caían a una velocidad de 9,8 m/s, tomó menos de tres segundos que el perchero golpeara la estatua y otros tres segundos para que esta golpeara el suelo rompiéndose y seis segundos para tratar de huir halando el perchero que había ocasionado el desastre. Aunque no estaba seguro que le hubiera tomado tanto tiempo tratar de huir ocasionando el desastre. Habían días en los que se superaba a sí mismo y no de una buena manera.

Ese encabezaba el primer lugar.

Mientras miraba el suelo avergonzado tramó un nuevo plan. Recoger las esquirlas tan rápido como pudiera, si había algo que Magnus no soportaba eran las cosas rotas, feas o ajadas, huir de ahí como alma que lleva el diablo, ¿Quién necesitaba su billetera, su gabardina y la bufanda que era el último recuerdo que quedaba de su relación con Magnus?, llamar a Izzy para que lo sacara del apuro y le llevara a Magnus una réplica perfecta de la estatua con una carta y el dinero para que alguien pasara la aspiradora por el consultorio.

Mientras recogía los fragmentos escuchó a Magnus decirle que no era necesario, pero en cuanto lo había dicho, Alec había notado lo necesario que era, no por decencia sino para no acabar de avergonzarse a sí mismo mostrándole el efecto que su voz tenía en él. ¡Que tenía dignidad, joder! No mucha, de hecho casi ninguna, pero algún fragmento le quedaba.

Siguió refinando su plan, lo mejor sería pedirle el favor a Jace, conociendo a su hermana capaz y Magnus terminaba demandándolos por acoso y lesiones personales. Él no sabía mucho de decoración, pero conociendo a Magnus esa estatua debía costar una fortuna, así que seguramente debería vender su set de arquería, la única cosa costosa que se había permitido comprar por capricho, arrasar con sus ahorros y quizás pedirle a sus hermanos.

Era probable que quizás terminara acudiendo a Will también. El hombre era un completo disoluto pero le iba demasiado bien en el juego, quizás considerara hacerle un pequeño préstamo y no dejarlo en bancarrota con los intereses.

Estaba pensando en cómo explicarle a sus padres su repentina ausencia de fondos sin superar al infame tío abuelo Benedict Lightwood en lo que a dudosa reputación se refería, cuando sintió un pinchazo e hizo un sonidito de sorpresa. Miró y vio un pequeño corte en la palma. Se recriminó por ser tan idiota de recoger esquirlas con las manos desnudas y se apuró un poco más. Entre más rápido terminara y huyera mucho mejor.

Iba a levantar otra esquirla cuando algo lo detuvo.

Ese algo era la mano de Magnus.


	6. Disposición a resistir

¡Hola a todos!, ¿Cómo están? Oficialmente me doy por vencida, he intentado hacer los caps mas largos y ha terminado siendo un desastre. Así que tendreís que conformaros con caps entre doscientas y quinientas palabras, lo siento muchísimo, de veras. Pero no todo es tan malo, al menos prometo actualizar al menos una vez por semana, el fic tendrá doce capítulos por lo que aún quedan ocho y además he escrito un capitulo especial. Por cierto, también escribí una continuación del fic centrada en Will y Jem que publicaré luego para no spoilear del final del fic, cosa que espero les guste. Esas son todas las novedades por reportar.

En fin, sobra aclarar que solo me pertenece la historia y lo demás a sus respectivos dueños. Dicho esto, los review se agradecen un montón. Le dedico este cap a abips por su review, ¡Malec forever! y me temo que los cliffhanger son mi placer culpable, espero que este también te guste.

* * *

Todo aquel que conociera a Magnus y Alec asumía que era el último quien tenía los mejores reflejos. Eso era verdad… la mayoría del tiempo. En el principio de su relación Alec era tan tímido y siempre andaba tan nervioso que se golpeaba con cosas o se caía y sus reflejos solían empeorar las cosas en esas situaciones.

Pero Magnus también tenía buenos reflejos, en especial cuando implicaba a su garbancito, ignoró convenientemente el haber pensado en él por el apodo que le había puesto cuando eran novios.

Alec nunca era dado a dramas o a tonterías, por lo que ese sonido de dolor implicaba dolor. Y ese era un sonido que odiaba con toda su alma. Se acercó a Alec y cuando este fue a recoger otro fragmento, ¿Cuántos malditos fragmentos tenía la endemoniada cosa? Recordó que era una estatua de metro con veinte y dejó de pensar en eso, lo tomó del brazo y se lo volteó.

Magnus podía ser un drama queen, pero la herida en la mano de Alec casi le hace dar un ataque. Sangraba un montón y le sorprendió que este no hubiera manchado la alfombra. Aunque bueno, estaban hablando de Alec, quien había dicho que solo tenía un pequeño golpecito en el brazo producto de una caída cuando hacía parkour con Jace y ese insignificante golpecito había resultado ser una fractura. Y no había dicho nada para no arruinar el cumpleaños de Magnus.

—No es nada —dijo Alec.

Magnus no era una persona violenta, de veras que no. Pero que él tuviera la maldita costumbre de minimizar las cosas que le pasaban como si estas no importaran lo suficiente lo enervaba. Tuvo ganas de golpear los fragmentos de la estatua hasta hacerlos polvo.

—¿Magnus? —preguntó.

Levantó la mirada y vio los enormes ojos azules de Alec llenos de preocupación y miedo, pero no de él sino por él. Tuvo mil pensamientos por los que no debería hacerlo y solo uno por lo que debería. Se aferró a este último.

Y lo besó.


	7. Suplicar por fortaleza

¡Hola a todos! ¿Cómo están? Aquí un nuevo cap. Como de costumbre sobra aclarar que solo me pertenece la historia, lo demás a sus respectivos dueños. Este cap está dedicado a abips, dado que a mis caps les falta dialogo te imagino obligándote a leerlo completamente, espero que este cap también te guste; y a montser257, tengo una vena sádica y dejar los caps así es un pequeño placer culpable.

Los review se agradecen muchísimo.

* * *

Alec estaba seguro que Magnus mejor que nadie entendía como se sentían los gatos. El cómo los humanos, como raza en general, era incapaz de entender el lenguaje de los ojos gatunos. Porque Alec, como todos los Lightwood excepto el primo Thomas, era un negado en eso de los lenguajes. En especial del no verbal.

Los ojos de Magnus eran camaleónicos. A veces verdes, a veces avellana y a veces tan oscuros que parecían negros. En ese momento oscilaban tan rápido entre esos tonos que temió estar alucinando por lo hipnotizado que estaba.

Magnus solía decir que Alec era el impredecible, pero no podía saber lo que pasaba por su cabeza ni aunque se le fuera la vida en ello. Gracias a Jace y sus saltos imprudentes, había aprendido que los dos segundos mientras te preparabas para saltar podían durar una eternidad. Quería que la guillotina cayera de una maldita vez y dejar de cavilar por lo que lo llamó.

Lo que no esperó fue su respuesta.

Un beso.

Un maldito beso.

Un maldito y jodidamente perfecto beso.

Debería apartarse, de veras que sí. Sabía que cuando se separaran todo iba a ser peor. Que retrocedería a la bola de miseria que había sido el primer día. Que las cicatrices en falso que estaban por encima de su corazón y que evitaban que se desangrara en agonía iban a ser arrancadas de cuajo y que tendría que volver a curar de nuevo. Y dudaba tener la suficiente fortaleza para lograrlo de nuevo. Debía ser fuerte y resistir… debía resistir… debía resis… debía re… debía… quería… más.

Ni siquiera lo pensó. Lo acerco más hacía si, y cuando quería envolverlo completamente en sus brazos, tuvo que recordarse que estaba sangrando y que no iba a llenar de sangre a Magnus también. Aunque eso no le impidió acercarse tanto a él como fuera posible.

Ese beso no era como ninguno que hubiera recibido antes. Era crudo, furioso, hablaba de necesidad y miedo. Fue como si abrieran su corazón en dos y le hubieran inyectado éxtasis. Era bueno. Era doloroso. Era… Magnus. En toda su maldita, misteriosa, sarcástica y repleta de brillantina, gloria. Will estaría orgulloso, Dantés había tenido razón.

Pero como todo lo bueno y lo malo, debía terminar.

Y contrario a la vez anterior, no quería que Magnus dijera algo. Era estúpido y patético. No quería que ese momento concluyera definitivamente. Agradeció el dolor sordo de su mano por recordarle que esto era real, no una salvaje fantasía, aunque este no podía competir con el dolor y el vacío cada vez más grande en su pecho.

Acercó su nariz al borde de la mandíbula de Magnus y frotó su mejilla contra su cuello. Trató de memorizar su olor a sándalo y especias. De apropiarse de la calidez de su piel y su sabor a coco y a sol. Lo sintió removerse y ahogó un sollozo.

—No digas nada, por un momento, solo, por favor… —sabía que lo que decía no tenía ningún sentido pero sin importar que su cerebro gritara que debía callarse y dejar de humillarse, no pudo evitar que su corazón siguiera suplicando.

Que ese pequeño momento durara un segundo más.

* * *

N/A: Cuando dice que Dantés había tenido razón, me refiero al Conde de Montecristo, una de sus mejores frases dice: "La alegría causa a veces un efecto extraño; oprime al corazón casi tanto como el dolor." Me imagino a Alec sintiéndose identificado con la frase.


	8. Nómina de afrentas

Hola a todos, ¿Cómo están? Se suponía que iba a publicar el cap ayer, como siempre lo hago, pero por imprevistos de último minuto no pude. En fin, aquí está el cap y espero que les guste. Sobra aclarar que solo me pertenece la historia, lo demás a sus respectivos dueños. Este cap está dedicado a abips, ¿Que puedo decir? Con Malec, entre más mejor. Si algún día te animas, lo leeré ;).

Por cierto, los review se agradecen muchísimo.

* * *

Magnus siempre saltaba antes de mirar. Eso solía traerle más problemas que otra cosa, pero era parte inherente de su naturaleza. Besar a Alexander encabezaba la lista de cosas impulsivas que iba a lamentar. Estaba seguro.

Esperaba que el sentido común de Alexander se impusiera y este se apartara dejándole saber la gran estupidez que había cometido. Pero no lo había hecho. Lo había acercado a él. Y le había correspondido.

Como él creía que lo hecho, hecho está; dejó de preocuparse y se enfocó en aprovechar tanto como pudiera. Memorizar todas las sensaciones para luego rememorarlas una y otra vez en su casa y cuando se sintiera solo.

Se quedaron sin oxígeno demasiado pronto y se separaron. Sintió a Alexander frotándose contra él. Su corazón se partió, la efusividad de Alexander era directamente proporcional a que tan triste estaba.

Debería apartarse. Debería apartarse y buscar una excusa para largarse de ahí. Eso le susurraba una voz en su cabeza que sonaba sospechosamente a Tessa y Ragnor. Por primera vez en quien sabe cuánto tiempo, rezó. Rezó por encontrar una manera de apartarse sin que los dos sufrieran más de lo necesario. Al ver que solo una voz que sonaba como la de su padre, un bastardo hedonista e insensible que tiró a su madre como si fuera basura por quedar embarazada, acudía a él; desistió.

Suspiró y se removió. Más que oyó, sintió, que Alexander ahogó un sollozo. Su corazón se partió y dolió tanto que no pudo respirar. El escucharlo hablar con la voz rota pudo con toda su determinación. Lo envolvió con sus brazos y se relajó contra él. El olor a cuero, suavizante y el confortable olor a lavanda lo envolvió.

—¿Por qué, Alexander?


	9. Intención de resarcir

¡Hola a todos! ¿Cómo están? Aquí un nuevo cap y espero que les guste. Sobra aclarar que solo me pertenece la historia, lo demás a sus respectivos dueños. Por cierto, los review se agradecen un montón.

Este cap está dedicado a abips, al fin tendrás la respuesta a tu pregunta y es un placer, nunca hay suficiente Malec.

¡Carpe diem!

* * *

El oído de Alec siempre había sido agudo. Si no hubiera sido por eso, no habría escuchado la pregunta de Magnus. Le había jurado a Camille que nunca le diría a Magnus sobre su reunión, pero a esas alturas, ¿Qué más daba? Nada de lo que dijera arreglaría la destrozada relación de ellos dos.

—Solo quería sorprenderte…

—¿Qué?

—Era nuestro primer año. Quería darte un regalo increíble, algo por lo que dijeras ¡Este hombre debe amarme! Algo tan increíble que se equiparara a tu regalo. Pensé en ropa o en chucherías, pero quería algo con más significado. Le pregunté a Izzy y a Clary, incluso a Simon. Ninguno tenía una buena respuesta. Decidí acudir a tus amigos. Catarina estaba ocupada y Ragnor y Tessa estaban en Perú. Obviamente Will estaba fuera de la cuestión. Entonces recordé que Will había dicho que eras muy amigo de una chica llamada Camille.

Alec tragó saliva y se obligó a continuar.

—Le pedí a Will su número y contacté con ella. Ella me dijo que iba a ayudarme, pero que no te lo dijera. Que una vez pasara algún tiempo ella tomaría el crédito de la sugerencia. Dijo que todas y cada una de mis sugerencias apestaban y que necesitaba algo mejor. Ella sugirió un sarong, dijo que el rojo era un color que te favorecía mucho pero que casi nunca lo usabas. Nunca te había visto usar ropa roja así que supuse que llamaría la atención en tu guardarropa. Lo compré.

Magnus soltó un suspiro exasperado.

—Joder, Alexander.

* * *

~Un sarong es una pieza larga de tejido, que a menudo se ciñe alrededor de la cintura y que se lleva como una falda tanto por hombres como mujeres en amplias partes del sureste asiático excluyendo a Vietnam, y en muchas islas del Pacífico.


	10. Cargo de conciencia

Hola a todos, ¿Cómo están? Aquí hay un nuevo cap y espero que les guste. Sobra aclarar que solo me pertenece la historia, lo demás a sus respectivos dueños. Los review se agradecen muchísimo.

Este cap está dedicado a abips: jajaja, sip, al fin escribí uno largo. Si pudiera hacerlo, lo haría definitivamente. Espero que este también te guste.

* * *

Magnus no sabía que esperar cuando él habló. Parte de si decía que era una pérdida de tiempo, pero quería saber porque él había vulnerado su confianza de manera tan cruel.

Recordó cuando Camille lo había llamado y le había dicho que Alexander la había llamado pidiéndole detalles sobre su pasado. Detalles muy concretos. Sobre la madre de Magnus. Y luego le había dado un maldito sarong rojo.

Magnus era una persona con muchos secretos. Porque era más fácil borrar algo de tu memoria cuando nadie te lo recordaba inadvertidamente. La mayoría de sus parejas no podían lidiar con eso y terminaba con ellos. Alexander había parecido estar bien con ese hecho y no parecía molesto por la cantidad de cosas que mantenía ocultas.

Y por eso le había dolido tanto él que se hubiera burlado de forma tan flagrante del más oscuro de ellos.

—Mi madre usaba un sarong rojo el día que se suicidó.

Cuando vio que Alexander empalidecía y que sus ojos se llenaban de horror puro, se dio cuenta. Él nunca le habría hecho eso voluntariamente. Camille los había engañado. A ambos.

—Debes odiarme. Joder, Magnus. Te juro que no tenía ni la más puñetera idea. Con razón estabas tan furioso. Lo siento mucho. Yo solo… es mejor que me vaya. No tienes idea de cuanto lo lamento. Y yo pidiéndote que regresaras conmigo —lo vio sonreír con autodesprecio — que estúpido e insensible de mi parte.

Él se apartó y lo vio levantarse del suelo. Y se encaminó a la salida. Supo sin lugar a dudas que una vez él saliera de esa habitación, no volvería a verlo en la vida.

Lo agarró del brazo y lo haló.

—¡Quédate!, por favor.


	11. Fuerza de voluntad

¡Hola a todos! ¿Cómo están? Este es el penúltimo capitulo y ya me está entrando nostalgia, espero que lo disfruten. Sobra aclarar que solo me pertenece la historia, lo demás a sus respectivos dueños.

Este cap está dedicado a abips: ellos son Malec, pueden superarlo todo; y a Goshy: gracias, eres super dulce, espero que este te guste tanto como los demás.

* * *

Alec se quedó.

Luego de semejante intercambio de secretos, solo se quedaron un rato más en el consultorio. Escucharon la errática respiración del otro hasta que ambas estaban sincronizadas. Magnus arrastró a Alec al hospital y también llamó a una empresa de limpieza.

Mientras el medico de emergencias suturaba la herida de Alec y le aseguraba a este que podría seguir usando el arco en un par de días, hablaron. Les había tomado dos años y dos corazones rotos entender que ninguno de los dos había tenido la culpa. Todo había sido un gran malentendido.

Alec había llamado a Camille por sugerencias para un buen regalo. Magnus había creído que Alec había llamado a Camille por secretos que solo ella y Ragnor conocían. El primero no había entendido que había hecho mal y había creído que había hecho lo correcto. El segundo, que Alec había vulnerado la confianza de Magnus de la forma más atroz.

En situaciones así, la mayoría de la gente daría por terminada la relación. Pero ninguno de los dos pudo hacerlo. Se amaban y extrañaban demasiado para eso. Decidieron empezar de nuevo. Y fue como si nunca hubieran terminado.

El regalo de Magnus, un viaje por los destinos mencionados en los libros y series favoritos de ambos, nunca había sido usado. Viajaron por dos meses.

¡Y Alec al fin había encontrado el regalo perfecto! Había acudido a su prima Anna, la fashionista de la familia para que le ayudara a crear el diseño perfecto. Luego había acudido a Henry, esposo de la tía de Clary, por instrucciones para hacerlo realidad.

La mirada sorprendida de Magnus había hecho que la quemadura en sus dedos hubiera valido la pena. Y debía admitir que el anillo, cuya piedra central cambiada de color como los ojos de Magnus, era muy bonito. Y lo había hecho enteramente él… con un poco de ayuda del primo Thomas y de Henry.

Al fin las cosas estaban bien y en equilibrio.

Que el ángel bendijera las coincidencias que cambiaban la vida.

* * *

Este capítulo en si no tiene mucho sentido, pero las cosas empezaron cuando Alec, con toda su buena intención, buscaba un regalo; por lo que era justo que al fin encontrara el regalo perfecto. Y si, estos anillos existen, los llaman anillos del humor.


	12. Ayudar a los demás

¡Hola a todos! ¿Cómo están? Aquí el último cap del fic, ya solo queda el especial y espero les guste. Sobra aclarar que solo me pertenece la historia, lo demás a sus respectivos dueños. Este cap está dedicado a abips, jajaja sip, ese par son unos negados pero al fin lo lograron.

Los review se agradecen muchísimo.

Carpe diem.

* * *

Se miraron entre ellos. Sabían que no deberían. Sabían la mala idea que era. Pero no pudieron detenerse. Se besaron. Alec no podía ver nada, pero la sensación de los abrigos contra su piel desnuda sumada a la cálida piel de Magnus, era casi demasiado para él. Magnus era casi siempre el que daba sugerencias picantes, pero era Alec quien había descubierto que poseía un pequeño fetiche con los lugares. Y si algo le gustaba hacer a Magnus, era complacer.

Alec sabía el desastre en el que iba a terminar. Tendrían que limpiar el armario, buscar la mitad de su ropa que estaba esparcida por el armario, probablemente todos lo escucharían, y en cualquier momento cualquiera podría ir a interrumpirlos. Y dado que era la fiesta de aniversario de sus padres, las posibilidades de las dos últimas eran mayores.

Pero si algo hacía eso, era tentarlo a terminar lo que empezó todavía más. Haló a Magnus más cerca suyo, hasta que no había forma de estar más cerca aun si lo intentara y gimió por la electricidad que chispeaba cada vez que sus pieles se tocaban.

—¡Mas!

Escuchó la risa de Magnus y olvidó hasta su propio nombre cuando este se frotó contra él.

* * *

Isabelle ya estaba empezando a desesperarse. Todo estaba listo, la decoración, la música, el vestuario… menos las patatas. A diferencia de Alec ella no tenía talento en la cocina. Y por acuerdo tácito, no le permitieron acercarse a la cocina. Encontró a Jace jugando con Jonathan en el vestíbulo, eso era raro, supondría que estarían más cómodos en la sala de estar.

—Oigan, ¿Alguien ha visto a mi hermano? Dijo que prepararía las patatas.

Jace la miró con sorna y siguió jugando WoW con Jonathan con todo el volumen.

—¿En serio quieres saber, Izzy?

El golpeteo rítmico y los gemidos ahogados dentro del armario despejaron su duda. Iba a tener que llamar a la hermana de Simon por instrucciones.


	13. Un pacto con el diablo I

¡Hola a todos! ¿Cómo están? Aquí un nuevo cap que espero les guste. Sobra aclarar que solo me pertenece la historia, lo demás a sus respectivos dueños. Los review se agradecen muchísimo.

Este es el capitulo especial en el que veremos como empezó todo. Ya me está entrando nostalgia, pero al menos tendremos continuación de Will y Jem, con Magnus y Alec como secundarios. Espero que también se animen a leerlo.

Este especial está dedicado a abips: jajaja, Izzy es un caso y me honró muchísimo que me acompañaras a lo largo de toda la historia.

* * *

_Una semana antes de los sucesos ocurridos._

Jace Herondale apestaba en las relaciones interpersonales. Punto. En palabras de Maryse, era demasiado arisco y sarcástico para el gusto de cualquiera. Por eso, el tener un círculo de amigos relativamente bueno aún seguía sorprendiéndolo a veces, no es que fuera a admitirlo jamás.

Tenía a Clary, quien lo entendía y respondía a su sarcasmo con más sarcasmo, aunque solo él conociera ese lado suyo. Una familia con Will y Cecily, unos hermanos como Izzy y Max, e incluso Simon hacía parte de su variopinto círculo social.

Pero Alec era diferente.

Él siempre había sido diferente. Alec se había acercado a él y había sido amistoso cuando era como un gato callejero, listo para atacar a cualquiera que osara acercarse a él. Cuando los demás se habían dado por vencidos con él, Alec había seguido intentándolo. Y había logrado, pulgada a pulgada, librarlo de las garras de sus demonios. No completamente, claro, pero nunca había tenido que enfrentarse solo a ellos de nuevo.

Todos pensaban que Jace era el sol y Alec la sombra. Pero nadie entendía el precario equilibrio de su relación. Alec era… Atlas, su estructura, aquel que sostenía todo y evitaba que se cayera a pedazos, él era el oro o la plata que hacía que los floreros chinos* fueran tan valiosos. Quien suavizaba sus bordes y los unía unos con otros.

Le molestaba que todos pensaran que era Jace el bondadoso que iluminaba con su vida a Alec, cuando era al contrario, si no fuera por este… él no sería nada. Jace se veía a sí mismo como un vitral, y venía a Alec como la luz que le permitía encandilar al mundo con sus colores.

Y no era solo con él. Era con todos los que lo rodeaban. La infidelidad de Robert habría quebrado completamente a su familia si no fuera por Alec, quien había tomado bajo su ala a sus hermanos y se aseguraba que Max nunca tuviera que pasar sus pesadillas y terrores infantiles solo, que Izzy no tuviera miedo de abrir su corazón, que las continuas disputas de sus padres no acabaran de romper a la familia. Y nadie se había dado cuenta hasta que fue tarde.

Al principio había tenido miedo que Alec empezara a salir con Magnus. Alec emitía tanta felicidad que casi brillaba. Sabía que entre más alto estuvieras, más dura sería la caída. Y se había odiado cuando había tenido razón. En su vida había visto a Alec tan… roto.

Y lo que más le jodía, era que él no se había permitido llorar su perdida apropiadamente. Había unido sus pedazos como mejor había podido porque sabía que todos lo necesitaban. Que no podía permitirse sentir autocompasión.

Y durante los siguientes dos años, Alec medio había vuelto a la normalidad, pero le faltaba algo. Parte de su alma. Y sentía ganas de golpear algo cuando Robert y Maryse iban una y otra vez a terapia tratando de llenar algo que en su opinión faltaba pero no sabían qué. ¡Como nadie podía ver que eso era el corazón de Alec!

Y le parecía escalofriante el parecido de este con Will. Durante los últimos cinco años, Will había caído en un espiral de autodestrucción tan fuerte que todos temían que llegaría un punto en el que no regresaría. Y si bien Alec no iba por ahí, estaba cada vez más apagado, se estaba volviendo una sombra de sí mismo y llegaría un punto que se perdería a si mismo completamente que dejaría de ser _su_ Alec.

Y eso no iba a permitirlo.

Alec había luchado contra los demonios de Jace.

Jace haría lo mismo.

Y eso explicaba el porqué había citado a la única persona en la que podía pensar que consideraría ayudarlo. Tessa Gray.

Al principio ella no había estado de acuerdo y había acudido al encanto Herondale para convencerla. Habían hablado sobre las causas por las que ellos habían terminado y habían llegado a una conclusión. Esa perra de Camille los había engañado a ambos. Tramó un par de planes para hacérselo pagar, iba a necesitar ayuda de Rafael, Simón, Izzy y Clary.

Luego de eso, decidieron que si ellos iban e intervenían harían más daño que bien. Así que necesitaban que fueran ellos quienes hablaran de eso. Tessa solo le dirigió una sonrisa tan maquiavélica que le dio miedo y le dijo que dejara eso en sus manos, solo le dijo que le sugiriera ir a terapia. Le dio una tarjeta de un tal Ragnor Shade. Tessa le dijo que a Ragnor prefería ejercer usando el apellido de soltera de su madre porque esta provenía de una familia de reputados psiquiatras.

Había parecido como un gato enjaulado mientras esos dos estaban en consulta que al final Clary le había dirigido la mirada y había confesado todo a Simón, quien conocía buena parte de la historia, Izzy, quien aplaudió el plan, y a Clary que se puso tan ansiosa como él por el resultado.

—Así que… ¿No ibas a terapia? —dijo Simon.

La mirada de Jace le mostró claramente que no.

Ver a Alec llegar con una venda en su mano no le había hecho mucha gracia, pero verlo con una sonrisa tan grande que era imposible de ocultar y con sus ojos brillando como un día soleado, hizo que toda esa planeación y trama hubiera merecido la pena.

Haber hecho el trato con Tessa, o el diablo que venía a ser lo mismo, había valido la pena.

* * *

Siempre veo que ponen a Jace como el chico de oro y Alec como la sombra pálida. No me gusta del todo, los veo como partes de un todo porque no me imagino a Jace aceptando a Alec como parabatai si no fuera realmente especial. Así que aquí esta como veo su relación.

*Kintsugi: arte japonés de reparar algo roto uniendo sus bordes con oro o plata haciéndolo toda una obra de arte.


End file.
